legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lincoln Loud
Lincoln Loud is the main protagonist of The Loud House. He is the middle child. He was named after the street on which the show's creator Chris Savino's childhood home was located. Friends: Clyde Mcloud (Best Friend, Ronnie Anne (love interest and other best friend), His Siblings, Lydia (close friend and other potential love interest), Liam, Zack, Rusty, Girl Jordan, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Jimmy, Finn, Marceline, Axel, Phineas, Isabella, Twilight, Discord, Amanda, Rick Sanchez, Steven Universe, Connie, StanFord, Star, Marco, Antauri, Mallow, Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve, Mr.Gus, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Harry Wells (Earth 2), Celes Chere, Slade's Ensemble, Rip Hunter, The Legends of Tomorrow, Barry Allen, Team Flash, Oliver Queen, Team Arrow Enemies: Eobard Thawne, Deathstroke, The Joker, Toffee, The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil, Flip, Tetherby, Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher's Cult TGTTA 2 Lincolin and his sisters make friends with Lydia who was separated from her friends and they help her get back while being friends all through the journey. This get into a battle with Deathstroke who is after them and they manage to deal with him with help of Amanda and Stanford. Lincoln though does save Deathstroke from potentially falling, this comes back to help him later when Deathstroke spares him and his sisters from the spear's effects. He joins Bender, Skipper, Lydia, Rick, Twilight and Marcus afterwards and joins forces with Deathstroke to defeat Thawne Lincoln is saved by Bruce and his friends as he was brought with Toffee to be killed by him and his allies and he wonders who Bill Cipher even is. Lydia tells him that he is an interdemisonal creature that Ford fears and him getting loose is really bad as part of Cipher unleashing wierdgamedon. Lincoln listens to this and asks Lydia what to do next and she believes that they must go to Ford's bunker and find his notes on Cipher. Lincoln concurs and asks to join Lydia which she says yes Lori insists to drive them over, and Marcus, Leni, Lucy, Lana, Selina and Bruce join them too and go through Ford's notes and they discover what they're looking for though Mandarin and Bill arrive to take the notes back and they play keep away with it , considering most of the team can't exact fight either member. Lincoln and the others eventually escape, though Mandarin does destroy the bunker and Cipher sets everything on fire after Lydia sprayed his eye. Lincoln brings everything back and helps Lydia come with a way around her ultimatum that Toffee and Bill Cipher are threatening her. Lincoln manages to get a secret way into Cipher and Toffee's Castles through Gus Fring provided him with the shortcuts to get in. He makes a short cut to Cipher's castle to get Lydia, Marcus, Bender, Skipper and Deathstroke in to chase down the two and then keeps lookout for them. After the spear is used, Lincoln joins Bender and his friends in Aruba to relax. Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Lincoln finds himself entranged in an quest with Lydia and her friends once again serving as her confidant, right hand, partner and co star against the return of A Sinster singular eyed insane demon. S1E01A_For_I_am.png S1E01A_Forget_the_plan!.png S1E01A_I_demand_more!.png S1E01A_It_finally_here1.png S1E01A_It_pays_to_have_a_plan.png S1E01A_Lincoln_is_couch_cammando!.png S1E01A_Tea_party!.png S1E01B_Linc_leaves_a_message.png S1E02A_Just_a_paper_cut.png S1E02A_Whoopee_cushion.png S1E02B_I_don't_know_Clyde.png S1E03A_We're_going_to_the_mall.png S1E03A_With_a_driver's_license.png S1E03B_Ah,_Friday_night.png S1E03B_She's_the_Queen_of_No.png S1E03B_Yes_to_music!.png S1E04A_Linc_has_another_plan.png S1E04B_I_don't_belong_here.jpg S1E04B_Linc_in_a_suit.png S1E04B_Sisters_laugh_at_Lincoln.png S1E05A_Lincoln_cooking.png S1E05A_Lincoln_imitating_Bobby.png S1E05B_Lincoln_drinks_it.png S1E05B_Now_I've_done_it.png S1E06B_Linc_notices_brush.png S1E06B_Lynn_brushing.png S1E07A_Lincoln_holding_Dad's_old_camera.png S1E07A_Lincoln_reveals_his_awesome_coffee_mug.png S1E07B_Linc_opens_package.png S1E08B_Linc_has_a_sandwich.png S1E09B_Lincoln_looks_at_his_sisters.png S1E10A_Clyde_is_in_the_crew.png S1E10A_Linc_looking_at_bike.png S1E10A_Linc_wearing_jockstrap.png S1E10A_Lincoln_on_Lynns_bike.png S1E11B_What_can_I_do_.png S1E12B_Linc_collecting_his_trash.png S1E13A_Best_band_ever.png S1E13A_The_others_were_wrong_about_Luna.png S1E13B_Lincoln_notices_something.png S1E14A_Be_yourself.png S1E14A_Lincoln_with_Megaphone.png S1E14B_Linc_has_an_idea.png S1E15A_Bun-Bun_with_helmet.png S1E15A_Linc_preparing_to_jump_up.png S1E15A_Sure_do,_Pop-Pop.png S1E15B_She's_rude_and_gross.png S1E17A_Linc_on_cello_with_sunglasses.png S1E17B_Lincoln_in_cabinet_of_fun.png S1E17B_Lincoln_looks_at_girl.png S1E17B_Lincoln_wiggles_his_pinkie.png S1E18A_Ronnie_Anne_just_texted_me.png S1E19B_Linc_holding_Lily.png S1E19B_Lincoln_carring_a_box_of_items.png S1E20A_Lincoln_and_Lori_with_mud_masks.png S1E22A_She_didn't.png S1E23A_I_almost_forgot_something.png S1E24B_Lincoln_at_the_door_to_his_snow_fort.png S1E24B_Lisa_thanking_Lincoln.png S1E24B_What_just_happened_.png S1E26B_Lincoln_making_a_pirate_ship.png S2E19A Where am I going.png S2E19B And if you think that's bad.png S2E20A Lincoln tells the secret to convincing.png S2E21A Luan tosses out her notebooks.png S2E22A Lincoln and Lynn Sr..png S2E22B Lincoln amazed.png S2E25A Lincoln is annoyed.png S2E05A Lincoln enters the classroom.png S2E04B What am I doing wrong.png S2E04B Lucy giving the thumbs up to Lincoln.png S2E04B Linc overhears Lucy talking.png S2E04A Too dark in here.png S2E04A Lincoln all dressed up.png S2E04A HiLucy.png S2E03B Me.png S2E03A Lincoln with his sunglasses.png S2E03A Lincoln being a good bro.png S2E02B No cannonball for Lincoln.png S2E02B Mechanical bull.png S2E02B Lincoln playing Laser Tag.png S2E02B Lincoln has the whole day planned.png S2E02A Linc smiling competitively.png S2E01 Lola explaining she's not really nice.png S2E01 Lincoln showing off Big Red.png S2E01 Lincoln gets a new sled.png S2E01 Linc putting on his winter hat.png S2E01 Linc inside Mr. Grouses house.png S2E18B_The_man_with_the_plan.png S2E18A_Lincoln_hears_the_doorbell.png S2E05A_Lincoln_knocks.png S2E06A_Trying_to_get_the_cookies.png S2E07A_They_called_me_Loud_Lincoln_Loud.png S2E07B_Everything_must_be_right.png S2E07B_Oh,_it's_better_than_good.png S2E07B_Plan_C_for_Clyde.png S2E08A_Lincoln_dancing.png S2E08A_Lincolns_confession.png S2E09A_The_day_was_kinda.png S2E09A_We_have_to!.png S2E10A_Lincoln's_calendar.png S2E10A_Pizza!.png S2E10B_Lincoln_explains_to_Ronnie_Anne.png S2E12B_It's_addressed_to_L._Loud.png S2E12B_Lincoln_blushing.png S2E14B_Finally.png S2E14B_I've_heard_about_it.png S2E15A_Linc_misses_Ronnie_Anne.png S2E17A_Linc_and_Clyde_hearing_announcement.png S03E01_I'm_about_to_barf.png S03E01_A_vacation.png S03E01_Welpthere_goes_our_vacation.png S03E11A_Anyone_got_extra_swim_suits.png S03E11B_Lincoln_imagining.png S03E11B_Siblings_want_to_help_Leni.png S03E12A_Lincoln_telling_her_it's_going_to_be_fine.png S03E12A_Lincoln_telling_Lori_what_to_do.png S03E12A_The_ribbon_didn't_even_touch_the_ground.png S03E20B_Lincoln_mad.png S3E02A_Carrot_stick.png S3E02A_There_is_no_sitch.png S3E02B_Linc_and_Lynn_feel_guilty.png S3E03B_Or_maybe_i_do.png S3E04B_Can_we_be_homeschooled_too_.png S3E04B_Linc_almost_got_a_heart_attack.png S3E04B_Linc_gets_the_push.png S3E04B_What_if_they_did_.png S3E05A_Lincolnyou_cant_leave.png S3E06B_Lincoln_watching_TV.png S3E08A_Med_Book.png S3E08B_Linc_knows_what_is_happening.png S3E10A_Emotional_Boys.png S3E10A_Lincoln_with_a_Comic.png S3E13A_Lincoln_packing_swimming_gear.png S3E13B_Ready_to_Work.png S3E13B_The_Ear_Ringing.png S3E15B_What's_Stella's_deal.png S3E18B_Linc_admiring_the_Snap!.png S3E19A_Lincoln's_suggestion_to_Leni.png S3E21_Linc_introduces_the_act.png S3E21_Linc_starts_the_act.png S3E21_Lincoln_and_Ronnie_Anne.png S3E22A_Lincoln_waking_up_earlier.png S3E22A_Lynn_wanting_Lincoln's_burrito.png S3E23B_Are_you_okay.png S3E26_Well,_at_Lynn's_table.png Ronicolin.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Kid Heroes Category:Pre-teens Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Jerks Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Adventurers Category:White Haired Characters Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Characters from the The Loud House universe Category:Characters that hail from the Nickelodeon universe Category:Lincoln and Ronnie Category:Feminine Boy Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters loved by John Horton Category:Characters The4everreival Loves the Most Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Main Characters of TGTTA 2 Category:Main Heroes of TGTTA 2 Category:Current Main Members of The B Team Category:The Resistance against Bill Cipher Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Grant Palmer Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Collin Dean Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Main Characters of Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Characters in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Heroes in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Main Heroes in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tex Hammond Category:Main Protagonists Category:Breakout Characters Category:Partner Category:Trios Category:Lydia and Her Close Group of Friends Category:Cute Characters